Mentiras
by YukaKyo
Summary: Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha Para Inuyasha aquello simplemente era amor, Para Sesshoumaru, solamente una perfecta mentira. Yaoi. TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**Mentiras**

**Autora:** Namida no YukaKyo

**Serie:** Inuyasha, le pertenece a su Autora.

**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha. Ninguna otra en especial.

**Categoría:** Yaoi (ChicoxChico) Aunque al principio es Shonen-Ai. Mezcla de Drama y Angsty

**Justificación: **En Memoria al Fic "Lies". Y en honor a la ausente Erekhose y a mi lúgubre psique.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

_Mentira mi vida _

_Lo que se da y no se mira _

_Mentira prohibida_

_Debilidad que me domina_

_Mentira mi vida_

_No quiero más Mentir_

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

No sabia exactamente porque demonios se les había unido, así como el tampoco el porque en esos momentos se había convertido en parte de ese grupo, que entre todos se protegía y en conjunto atacaba a un monstruo que se había atrevido a interrumpirlos en el pequeño refugio que utilizaban para resguardarse.

Menudo gusto, una sucia, maloliente y vieja cueva.

Ja, tal vez se tratara de su madriguera

Aunque en un día tan tormentoso como aquellos, no les había quedado otro lugar mas cual escoger.

Aunque si era sincero, no había hecho nada mas que ser un espectador mas de la batalla, dejando tras de si, como si les protegiera, a las enfermas mujeres que extrañamente días antes habían decaído a causa de un… ¿Como le llamaban? ah si, un resfriado.

Con un aire tranquilo y dejando su mano sobre el astil de sus espadas, por si acaso se ocupaba, miraba paciente los torpes y bruscos movimientos de quien fuese su medio hermano y el incesante lluvia de pergaminos que el monje utilizaba para intentar contener a el demonio que les atacaba.

Una bestia de clase baja y fácil de controlar si es que alguien le preguntaba.

Pero que debido a la lluvia y el lodazal que se había formado en el campo de batalla dificultaba los movimientos de ambos guerreros, pero que facilitaba las cosas para un demonio de triple tamaño al que sus oponentes resaltaba.

El monje fue el primero en caer rendido, no era comparable el uso de fuerza de un simple humano, al de una bestia. Escucho con desagrado los molestos gritos de las mujeres, llamándolo con angustia justamente clavada en su voz. Pues Miroku del lugar donde había caído no se levantaba.

Hastiado y a regañadientes levanto una de sus manos para evitar el avance empecinado de una exterminadora más que convaleciente, se empecinaba en acercarse a la salida de la cueva, arrastrando de una de sus piernas a un pequeño zorrito que le rogaba por que no lo hiciera.

Desvió sus ojos dorados hacia ella, haciéndole entender que no habría necesidad de salir, el mismo lo haría. El cuerpo húmedo y golpeado del monje, cayo haciendo un ruidoso golpe seco, después de que lo dejara caer de sus brazos sin piedad alguna.

No había necesidad de ser amable.

Después de todo ninguno de ellos esperaba que lo fuera.

Con exagerada parsimonia recorrió el cuerpo del humano, asegurándose que en el mismo ninguna herida mortal hubiera, para después permitir que finalmente las mujeres se acercaran y lo socorrieran.

Se retiro una vez mas colocándose justo a la entrada de la cueva dedicándose una vez mas a su reservada contemplación de la lucha que afuera entre quejidos y maldiciones por parte de la bestia e Inuyasha se desarrollaba sin alguna tregua.

Rasguños, ropa rasgada y el notable cansancio, eran pocas de las innumerables cosas que Sesshoumaru en mutismo observaba. Sabia de ante mano que a ese ritmo el mitad bestia no soportaría tampoco. Pues a pesar de que detestara el darse por vencido, el malestar en su cuerpo lentamente y aunque el no lo quisiera le dominaba.

No había sido necesario que observara los suplicantes ojos de la chica del futuro, así como tampoco el que la pequeña niña que él había básicamente adoptado le rogara que ayudara a el hanyou.

Con un despliegue de elegancia que a decir verdad le había parecido exagerado, había abandonado la humilde cueva, una vez mas, adentrándose en lo que era un indeseable capo de batalla. Las afiladas garras del monstruo rasgaron la suave piel de Inuyasha, dañándole profundamente uno de sus brazos impidiéndole el manobriar libremente con su espada.

Gruño y maldijo antes de emprender una corta carrera en contra de la bestia que de forma arrogante y burlona le esperaba. Pero se detuvo de golpe al notar como borrosamente la figura de Sesshoumaru delante de él se manifestaba interponiéndose entre el avance del híbrido y las garras del demonio.

Lo vio levantarse en los aires, atrayendo al demonio hacia él, alejándolo de Inuyasha y con mas razón aun, del pequeño e insignificante refugio donde los demás con algo de temor esperaban. Inuyasha gruño de desagrado, tanto por la acción de Sesshoumaru, como la de la propia bestia.

Se sentía rechazado y humillado. Insignificante y torpe.

Pero no podía negar que la ayuda no habría podido llegar en mejor momento. Debía aceptarlo, aunque le doliera en su orgullo. Clavo a colmillo de acero en el suelo intentando sostenerse de la misma, cayendo de rodillas y jadeando sin miramiento alguno, dejando que se mostrara el verdadero estado de su cuerpo.

Y es que se encontraba realmente cansado.

No solo por esa pelea en especial, sino por todas aquellas que durante varios días y sin descanso alguno habían tenido de manera constante mientras continuaban su viaje en aquellas tierras del oeste.

Luchando con monstruos de esas tierras, así como también, con aquellos otros que habían sido enviados por Naraku con la intención de destruirles. No había habido descanso alguno, al menos no hasta que por una que otra casualidad se habían encontrado con Sesshoumnaru en su camino y este sin explicarlo aun ahora, les ayudaba en lo que pudiera estar a su alcance.

Consiguiendo comida, algún refugio donde pasar la noche o justo como ahora, peleando en lugar de ellos con la única intención de auxiliarles.

No podía decir que Kagome y los demás confiaran en las buenas intenciones del youkai, también él desde un principio se negaba a fiarse, pero lentamente y con el paso de los días se había acostumbrado, a tenerlo cerca, a verlo ahí.

Y sin que los demás lo supieran o bien que lo sospecharan siquiera. Lo consideraba ya parte de su grupo y un fuerte aliado que aunque se negara a admitirlo, necesitaban con demasiada urgencia.

Levanto la vista de pronto al escuchar el gemido de dolor proveniente de la bestia. La vio caer pesadamente contra el suelo, luchando por levantarse sin conseguirlo. Gruñendo y mirando con profundo odio a aquel ser que del cielo con lentitud bajaba hasta quedar sus pies sobre la tierra.

Inuyasha no podía ver nada mas que el amplia espalda de Sesshoumaru y como este levantaba una de sus manos al cielo, fragmentando de sus uñas un largo y centellante látigo verde, cargado claramente de su corrosivo veneno.

Vio como lo agitaba varias veces antes de azotarlo rudamente contra la bestia, lacerando la ruda piel del mismo, logrando rasgarla, manando cantidades de sangre que manchaban el superficie donde se encontraba tirado.

Bufidos y movimientos violentos acompañaron al ultimo suspiro de aquella bestia, casi todo había terminado o mas bien eso le pareció a Sesshoumaru, pues desvaneció de sus dedos el látigo con el que había castigado cruelmente a la bestia, mas no hubo terminado de hacer aquellos cuando una de las garras del demonio se agito fuertemente tratando de desgarrar al youkai de un golpe certero.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver como Sesshoumaru inevitablemente caía.

Y es que simple y sencillamente no podía ser posible.

Sesshoumaru mascullo de rabia, tanto por la estupidez de haber caído al suelo, no por el golpe del demonio, que aunque si le había roto la armadura y rasgado algo de carne, había sido mas bien por un resbalón de lodo por el que ahora se encontrara sentado sobre un charco, mezcla de agua y arcilla.

Entorno los ojos coléricos hacia la bestia causante de aquello, para mirar extrañado la escena que frente a él se llevaba acabo, Inuyasha dándole muerte a la bestia, cegado por un odio irrazonable hacia la misma.

Aunque lo curioso fue que lo había hecho solamente con sus garras, dejando en el olvido a su preciada espada.

Sorprendido...

Debía aceptar que lo estaba.

Más no por la insólita proeza del hanyou que muerto de cansancio había logrado aniquilar a esa bestia tan solo con sus garras, sino mas bien. Por la actitud que había tomado este al girarse para luego buscarlo desesperadamente con su mirada.

Lo vio acercarse consternado al ver la sangre manando de el vientre de Sesshoumaru, tal vez por el cansancio las rodillas de Inuyasha flaquearon, dejándolo caer en las mismas al suelo demasiado cerca del youkai. Tanto como para poner sus manos sobre la herida de este y sisear algunas angustiosas palabras que brotaron de sus temblorosos labios.

— No debiste de ser tan descuidado, pudo haber sido peor esta herida—

El peliceleste no pudo mas que asentir a las palabras del menor debatiéndose entre la mezcla de sentimientos que aquellas palabras le habían hecho sentir en su interior. Debatiendo, si seria mejor empujarlo de su lado o bien dejarlo hacer para saber exactamente que era lo que Inuyasha supondría obtendría de todo aquello.

No tuvo que decidir nada.

Puesto que, sus demás compañeros llegaron hasta ellos, atendiéndolos a ambos, sin miramiento alguno hacia la comprometedora escena que segundos atrás entre ambos se estaba viendo.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

Había pasado más de media mañana desde aquella extraña pelea en la que se habían visto envueltos. El continuar en la cueva había estado más que bien para los humanos que los acompañaban, pero no para él que detestaba estar encerrado en un minúsculo lugar por demasiado tiempo.

Y es que estar rodeado de gente no era algo que le agradara, eso y aun cuando el numero de demonios a su alrededor contándose a si mismo, les superara.

Decidió salir aun y cuando Rin se le había interpuesto y le rogaba por que no lo hiciera, debía de pensar en descansar y en sanar sus heridas. Sonrió al recordarlo, realmente no sabia nada esa niña. Tan solo había sido un rasguño y nada más. La bestia aquella había tenido suerte de habérselo hecho.

Tan solo eso. Simple suerte.

Sesshoumaru termino recostándose sobre un tronco caído, cerrando los ojos lentamente dejándose invadir por un leve letargo que adormeciera un poco sus sentidos. Tal vez el haberse quitado la armadura no hubiese sido una buena idea, pero la misma ahora de nada le servia, mucho menos si estaba rota.

La suave brisa le golpeaba la cara y fue la misma que llevo hasta su olfato el conocido aroma de la persona que justo ahora se sentaba a un lado suyo y que seguramente con insistencia le miraba esperando que se dignara a abrir los ojos y le encarara.

Tardo poco en hacerlo, nuevamente sorprendido y a la vez hastiado pues pocas veces había soportado que alguien le molestara en sus momentos de descanso solitario, justo como el mismo en el que ahora se encontraba.

— Sesshoumaru — escucho como le llamaba suavemente y casi como un suspiro, negándose a continuar con sus siguientes palabras.

Le miro tranquilo observando con claridad todas las pequeñas expresiones que se formaban en el rostro del hanyou, el débil temblor de uno de sus labios, como si buscara las palabras exactas que debía de emplear para hablar con Sesshoumaru.

Y al youkai le parecía extraño observar tal indecisión en Inuyasha.

— ¿Cómo se encuentran los demás? — decidió preguntar Sesshoumaru cansado de esperar algunas palabras por parte de Inuyasha.

— Bien, mucho mejor — contesto después de un rato desviando la vista de los ojos dorados del youkai, que por alguna razón inexplicable para él, no podía sostener la mirada como antes lo hacia.

­— Que bien — Siseo sin mucho interés el youkai.

Volviéndose a recostar contra el tronco aunque esta vez sus ojos no se cerraron como en un principio había deseado hacerlo. Y mucho menos al sentir como Inuyasha se acercaba mas a él, quedando tan próximo que una de sus manos había rozado la suya sin intención de hacerlo.

Volvió a mirarlo, notando como este mantenía la mirada baja, tal vez avergonzado, pero con un notorio semblante melancólico en el mismo. Deseo por un momento preguntar el que le pasaba, mas se contuvo, después de todo la mirada del hanyou finalmente se poso sobre la suya. Las mejillas del mismo se encontraban teñidas de un suave carmín, que debía aceptar se veía demasiado bien sobre las mismas.

— Y... ¿Cómo... se encuentran tus heridas? —

Vaya con que eso era.

Sesshoumaru sonrió entre divertido y burlón al hanyou, no supo el porque pero termino dejando su mano sobre la cabeza de Inuyasha.

— Estoy bien —

Las orejas blancas que hasta aquellos momentos habían estado gachas se enderezaron al escuchar el tono dulce con que el youkai le había respondido, no pudiendo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan un poco mas, mientras asentía tranquilo.

—No fue nada que, unas horas de descanso y reposo pueda sanar — Inuyasha asintió, comprendiendo que debía dejarle descansar tranquilo.

Lucho contra las ganas de desobedecer las palabras que Sesshoumaru había dicho segundos atrás, levantándose al fin. Tal y como había llegado se alejo en silencio, siendo observado en toldo momento por el youkai.

Mismo que ahora recordaba y podía dar una respuesta clara a la interrogante que antes se había impuesto, justo al principio de aquella batalla.

No se había unido a ellos por gusto, sino más bien, con la sola idea de buscar una oportunidad de apoderarse de aquello que por derecho, simple y sencillamente desde su nacimiento le pertenecía.

Y justo ahora sin necesidad de pelea alguna...

Estaba frente a sus ojos la mejor de todas las oportunidades para pode hacerse de colmillo de acero.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

_Lo que sostienes en esas manos _

_Es tu recuerdo y tus palabras _

_Y admite que no es lo que desea tu corazón_

Continua…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Mentiras**

**Autora:** Namida no YukaKyo

**Serie:** Inuyasha, le pertenece a su Autora.

**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha. Ninguna otra en especial.

**Categoría:** Yaoi (ChicoxChico) Aunque al principio es Shonen-Ai. Mezcla de Drama y Angsty

**Justificación: **En Memoria al Fic "Lies". Y en honor a la ausente Erekhose y a mi lúgubre psique.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

_Mentira Vendida_

_Moralidad que me intoxica_

_Mentira escondida_

_Flagelo que mi corazón no olvida_

_Mentira Medida_

_No quiero mas Mentirte_

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

Debía aceptar, aunque la idea le desagradara del todo era la única que le daría un buen resultado y al menos así no se necesitaría de una innecesaria batalla para obtener lo que deseaba. Aunque había un ligero problema. El ser amable no iba para nada con él, mucho menos cuando no solo tenía que contenerse por Inuyasha, sino también con los humanos que le acompañaban.

Pero el ganárselos también apenas y era un ligero paso para cumplir sus siniestros planes.

Sesshoumaru avanzaba en silencio, como siempre lo hacia. Dejando que los cálidos brazos del viento le recorrieran el cuerpo, sintiéndolos juguetear levemente con sus cabellos largos, que se mecían suavemente ondeando los largos mechones. A su lado y no muy cerca Inuyasha le seguía en una obstinada decisión de no mirarle a la cara. Y es que cada vez que lo hacia al menos directamente, un leve tono rozado imperceptible para los humanos, pero no para él o bien para Sesshoumaru, le coloreaba las mejillas.

Kagome, Miroku y los demás caminaban también siguiéndoles algunos metros atrás mientras conversaban animadamente entre ellos. Con su agudo oído pudo escuchar la conversación trivial típica entre los humanos o bien la que siempre escuchaba cuando estaba cerca de alguno y le pareció tan vano que solo pensaran en una cosa como si fuera lo más importante de sus vidas. Hablaban sobre comida, lo que las mujeres podrían preparar para la comida y si creían que aquel menú seria lo suficientemente digno para que el paladar de Sesshoumaru se dignara a probarlo.

Una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Sesshoumaru.

Comida de humanos, ni en mil años la probaría.

Camino un poco mas aprisa tratando y que con eso las voces de aquellos humanos no se escucharan tan cerca. Aunque sabía de antemano que era inútil. Necesitaba estar a una considerable distancia, tal vez a más de tres días de camino y solo así, las escucharía como simples susurros sin sentido. Pero estarían ahí presentes. Y empezaba a cansarse realmente de todo aquello.

Era una lastima que no los pudiera callar como hacia con Jakken. Pues algo le decía que necesitaba algo más que un simple golpe muy fuerte de su puño en la cabeza de alguno de ellos para que se callara.

Además no necesitaban hacer aquello para agradecerle por la ayuda que le había brindado al monje.

Aunque si lo pensaba con frialdad, aquello era una clara señal de que esos humanos estaban bajando ya lentamente la barrera de escepticismo que tenían sobre las buenas intenciones de Sesshoumaru. Y que fácil le estaba resultando aquello, esperaba que tantas facilidades no le aburrieran del todo. Porque si eso pasaba, perdería entonces el interés por colmillo de acero. Y es que le encantaba jugar a cazar la presa.

Tan concentrado estaba en aquello, que no noto cuando Inuyasha le había alcanzado en su vano intento por alejarse. Redujo la marcha y camino al mismo ritmo que el hanyou, notando que paso a paso que dejaba de dar las voces de los humanos se hacían más fuertes y molestas. Vio como el mitad bestia le observaba y supo que tal vez y estaba interesado en el ceño fuertemente fruncido que llevaba en esos momentos e intento por todos los medios posibles que el mismo se suavizara.

Aquello de ser condescendiente y amable, no le venia nada fácil.

— Se que es molesto estarlos escucharlos parlotear sin cesar a cada momento pero…— no pudo evitar girar el rostro al escucharlo hablarle con tanta familiaridad y sin que las palabras se le borraran de la mente como siempre lo hacían, pero le pareció una increíble mejora— Están muy agradecidos por que ayudaras a Miroku—

Miroku… Miroku… ¿Quién diablos era ese?

Ha si el monje que los acompañaba

Sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los del otro haciéndole saber que comprendía lo que aquellos humanos querían y sonrió sin que Inuyasha lo sintiera, por lo fácil que le había resultado el fingir aquello. Claro que lo comprendía pero el burdo sentimiento de compañerismo que aquellos sentían por él le hastiaba hasta un limite que se colaba entre los de la antipatía. Porque debía se ser claro en algo. Solo como un experimento llevaba con él a Rin. No porque sintiera afecto alguno por ella.

La tenia cerca porque tan solo había sido un bonito recordatorio de la única buena función que tenia esa inservible espada que nunca utilizaba.

— Deberías de decirles que nada de eso es necesario— soltó sin poder evitarlo con una voz cargada de hostilidad y frialdad. Que para su suerte no fue tomado aquel comentario con desagrado alguno por Inuyasha. Sino que al contrario asintió con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

— Sí lo sé, pero por esta vez no estaría demás cumplirles uno de sus caprichos— noto que el hanyou había bajado la voz hasta un nivel mínimo para que los humanos que pasos atrás les alcanzaban no les escucharan y es que no supo en que momento tampoco había dejado a un lado la inusual velocidad que lo caracterizaba y ahora caminaba con una lentitud digna de una caminata humana cansada

— Solo por esta vez Sesshoumaru— le pidió Inuyasha y tuvo que volver a repetirle lo ultimo que había dicho al mirarlo arquear una ceja con un ceño levemente confundido— Te lo pido. Por favor—

Se lo pensó unos minutos y se sorprendió detenido contemplando el angustiado rostro de Inuyasha que le observaba suplicante y decidido. Seguramente a humillarse hasta lograr que aceptara aquella extraña petición. Era eso o pasaba algo más. Aunque por ahora no se le antojaba descubrir que era. Solo pudo ser conciente del leve movimiento de los cabellos blancos del hanyou provocado por la brisa y que de un momento a otro se unieron a los suyos casi enredándose y mezclándose haciendo que hiciera entre ellos un color claro y luminosos de los mismos.

— Esta bien. No creo que este mal hacerlo— respondió con un suspiro de aceptación poco forzada atípico de él. Pero que fue suficiente para el hanyou a su lado y para los humanos que de un momento a otro frente a ellos escuchaban atentos lo que pasaba.

Estaba bien, de vez en cuando podía ser tan benevolente.

Casi de la misma forma en que una divinidad lo era.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hubiera sido una perfecta cena si nada de aquello hubiera sucedido. Ninguno había podido evitarlo, pero la sobremesa que llevaron después de haber comido aquella deliciosa comida preparada por las mujeres había sido un certero fracaso. Aun y cuando ya había sido toda una proeza ver a Sesshoumaru picoteando algunas verduras, masticando un poco de arroz y aceptando una considerable porción de ramen con sabor a pollo que le había ofrecido Inuyasha.

Pero si no hubiera sido por Miroku, tal vez y aun estarían ahí compartiendo algunas vivencias, tal vez contando algún próximo plan para atacar a Naraku o simplemente estar ahí sentados bajo la calida fogata que habían encendido mirando el negruzco cielo cubierto de estrellas.

Aunque seria muy injusto que toda la culpa recayera en el monje, cuando cualquiera de ellos había pensado en ese mismo momento preguntar algo como aquello. Tan solo querían saber porque ahora estaba ahí compartiendo comida con ellos, cuidando a una niña y siendo condescendiente con quien se suponía que odiaba.

Su respuesta había sido apropiada y calma. Pero nadie se la había creído como Inuyasha.

Tan solo quería cambiar de actitud para no seguir vagando solo por el mundo en que caminaba.

Y luego después de decir aquello, habían venido uno a uno los ataques verbales sobre su persona. No solo por el monje, por ella e incluso por la misma exterminadora y Shippo. Kirara también había hablado en su particular idioma gatuno y Sesshoumaru estoicamente había cerrado los ojos aguantándose uno a uno cada reclamo que todos sabían estaba mas que bien justificado.

Rin se había mantenido callada con la mirada baja y el único que le defendía era el viejo sapo Jaken que con la garganta seca había terminado por justificar de una forma a veces honorable las acciones de su amo y muchas otras mas de forma cruel y cobarde. Pero todo había sido hecho con un fin. Justificable o no, mismo que en cada caso había resuelto el problema.

Sí, muchos cientos de humanos habían muerto en sus garras. Pero a cambio la vida de miles de ellos había sido salvada.

Lo mismo pasaba con las bestias o hanyous. La mayoría había muerto por que lo merecían.

Pero a ellos aquellas respuestas no les habían parecido suficientes y siguieron atacándole. Hasta que el mismo Inuyasha había pedido que se callaran. Pero nadie lo había hecho, no al menos hasta que vieron la imponte figura de Sesshoumaru levantarse de donde estaba sentada.

Les había visto sin sentimiento alguno en sus pupilas doradas, fijándose en los detalles de cada rostro, como si le estudiara a profundidad en contados y lentos segundos. Hasta que su voz se sintió sobre ellos como una filosa daga. Por un momento la piel de cada uno se estremeció y es que cada palabra que brotaba de sus labios, describía a la perfección los pecados e injusticias que uno a uno en su larga o corta vida habían cometido.

Tal vez no se habían llenado las manos con tanta sangre como él.

Pero dolía que les recordaran las debilidades que habían cometido.

Ninguno volvió la mirada o soltó alguna palabra. Les habría herido y reducido a absolutamente nada. Tal vez y justamente a como ellos mismos le habían reducido a él. Mas como saberlo de ese youkai que no dejaba que sentimiento alguno se colara por las iris doradas tan frías.

Pero incluso el mismo Sesshoumaru había acallado sus palabras. Tal vez no por gusto propio sino más bien por el certero puñetazo que Inuyasha le había propinado en la quijada. Tumbándolo incluso al suelo, sin esperarse una reacción como aquella. El rojizo hilillo de sangre había manado de sus labios y recorría la mandíbula, bajando hasta perderse en la pálida piel del cuello.

— ¡Ya basta maldita sea Sesshoumaru! — Le grito— Ya fue suficiente para ellos—

Y también había sido suficiente para el youkai.

Porque después de eso. Sin mirar a nadie siquiera, se había telétrasportado en un puro parpadeo. Solo hasta que Sesshoumaru se había ido, fue que Kagome dejo escapar el sollozo que contenía en su garganta y que dolía. Sí, Sesshoumaru tenía mucha razón, deseba matar a Kikyo con sus propias manos y estaba segura que no sentiría remordimiento alguno de ello cuando por azares del destino tal vez lo hiciera.

Cada uno tenía su propio pecado y su propio karma.

Y Sesshoumaru lo había descubierto con tan solo echar una simple mirada.

No pudo más que abrazarse a Shippo que lloraba. Mirando por el rabillo del ojo como el monje y la exterminadora en silencio se abrazaban comprendiendo entre ambos sus propios pecados. E Inuyasha miraba impotente aquella mano tensada con la que lo había golpeado. La niña y el sapo seguían ahí, pero estaba vez ninguno de los dos sabia con certeza, si su amo volvería para llevárselos con ellos.

Hubiera sido una excelente velada para todos. Pero el hubiera no existía para nada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Había sido una completa estupidez.

El ser amable por lo visto jamás le llevaba a nada bueno con los humanos. Siempre por una cosa u otra estos lo odiaban. ¿Pero que importaba ya?. Lo mejor era echar toda esa estúpida pantomima a la basura y reclamar como el solo sabia hacerlo aquella espada. Sus habilidades habían aumentado y sus técnicas con Toukijin también. Dudaba mucho que Inuyasha saliera con vida de una batalla contra su espada.

Así que para que seguir con aquello.

Podía ganarse a Inuyasha, pero dudaba mucho que aquellos humanos le consideraran inofensivo.

Dejo de pensar por un momento. Deteniéndose a contemplar las verdosas luces que las luciérnagas emitían cerca del agua. Tan cerca que incluso una que otra se posaba sobre la madera de la diminuta balsa en la que había acabado al transportarse. Las aguas eran calmadas a su alrededor y la fina corriente movía la común embarcación apenas meciéndola en leves ondas. Como si deseara aletargándolo con ellas. La brisa era fresca y placentera, aunque rozaba de vez en cuando el labio roto en su rostro.

Dolía, pero al menos el metálico y salado sabor de la sangre había desaparecido y el constante pulsado en la herida le recordaba que había sido un completo idiota por lo que había hecho. Pero no había nada más que hacer. Después de todo¿No era la reacción natural que cualquiera hubiera tenido? Solo se había defendido de un constante ataque hacia su persona.

No se molesto en girar el rostro cuando la canoa se agito levemente recibiendo en ella el peso de aquel que había saltado para alcanzarle. No emitió sonido alguno con sus labios cuando oyó como este se sentaba a su lado tras su espalda. Si siquiera se permitió un solo pensamiento cuando su olfato se inundó con la conocida esencia del hanyou que en silencio le acompañaba.

Tan solo era capaz de contemplar con fascinación como las luciérnagas bailoteaban al viento y como unas mas sin poder evitarlo en las aguas oscuras caían y se ahogaban.

No había nada que decir.

Porque no había nada que él tuviera que decir.

Solo se había defendido y si algo tan simple de entender no era comprendido por Inuyasha, pues mucha lastima por él. Pero en su interior podía sentir como el hanyou le expresaba sus sentimientos. No estaba ahí para hacerle saber que le despreciaba por lo dicho a sus amigos o por su hostil postura, sino más bien por algo mas importante que le inquietaba y estremecía a cada una de las células de su piel.

Pero para ese momento a Sesshoumaru ya no le interesaba.

Su ágil mente ya estaba preparándose para un inevitable combate. Estudiando una a una las posibilidades de empezarlo justo ahí mismo. En medio de un río que sabía no era para nada profundo y que no seria nada fácil de cortar en dos con la ayuda de su espada. Apenas y había deslizado sus dedos por el mango de Toukijin, sintiendo la rugosa textura del mismo entre sus dedos, regocijándose con el tacto y liberando una buena cantidad de adrenalina por todo su cuerpo preparándose para lo que en esos momentos era mas que inevitable.

— Lo siento—

Fue un leve susurro, arrojado de los temblorosos labios de Inuyasha. Lo que hizo que en un solo instante todas las ideas que habían estado enlazándose una a una en su cabeza desaparecieran sin dejar un solo rastro de ellas. Dos palabras apenas dichas en un apesadumbrado quejido y después el peso de la espalda de Inuyasha contra la suya, sintiéndole como temblaba realmente dolido y consternado por aquello.

No fue capaz de pensar con frialdad, solo estaba ahí sentado bajo la intensa oscuridad, mirando como las luciérnagas volaban tranquilas, haciéndose unos segundos mas brillante separa luego opacar el brillo que les caracterizaba. A su espalda el hanyou con la cara cubierta por las manos se lamentaba, tal vez por lo sucedido. Tal vez por el golpe que le había propinado en la cara. Y sin que lo quisiera algunas palabras brotaron de su garganta.

— Tranquilo, ya todo pasó Inuyasha—

No esperaba estar consolando al mitad bestia, pero bueno, la idea no le desagradaba. Pudo escuchar con claridad como se contenían unos ligeros sollozos y después absolutamente nada. Solo pudo percibir que atentas los dedos de Inuyasha buscaban la piel de su mano y sin pensarlo siquiera termino atrayéndolos hacia la misma. Enredando sus propios dedos con los del hanyou.

Mientras sentían como lentamente la balsa los mecía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Lo que sostienes en esas manos _

_Es tu recuerdo y tus palabras _

_Y admite que no es lo que desea tu corazón_

Continua…

Phoenix y Griffon JinHiwata: Hola! Muchas gracias por el review! Espero te guste la continuación y saludos!

yuiren3: Hola! Para nada son honestas! Y no gustaran mucho pero será lindo XD Saluditos!

Heidi: Hola! No ha termindado la historia que me preguntas de hecho ya esta por terminar y esta actualizada. Saludos!

AGUILA FANEL: Hola! Ham no sera muy tragico, creo. Saludos!

Yami Demon: Hola! Siieeee otro de estos dos XD Bye

Eriedth: Hola! Gracias y saludos!


End file.
